the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Drug Bust
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-23 *'Submitted by': Unknown *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Ezekeial Kaguya *'Recapper': Ezekeial Kaguya *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Maricon *Kurai Shi 'Mission Profile' Goal: Stop the drug trafficers Story: They find drug trafficers and stop them 'Mission Recap' They ended up in a bridge and quickly hid behind some bushes before being noticed by the thugs that patroled the bridge. "we should lay out a strategy" suggessted maricon, as they waited, two of the thugs went back tot he hide out. Maricon stepped out and casted the dreaded Dick Bending Death genjutsu on one of the thugs while Kurai casted the Bringer of darkness genjutsu on two others. Two thugs quickly noticed then and started running towards them. Maricon quickly wove the signs for Great Fireball and scored a direct hit on of them sending him off the bridge, The other managed to get through attacked kurai with a latriat but kurai was too fast. He dodged it, quickly spun around and tagged him with a paralysis seal. "We should probably clean up" suggested maricon, as he sliced the knecks of those under the genjutsu and threw them off the bridge.Kurai decided to use the paralyzed thug as bait, and as soon as 2 thugs came back the team dashed out of some bushes and perofrmed assassinations on the thugs. They crossed the bridge and it led them to the gang hideout. As the two made their way towards the hideout they encountered an unkown man. "Is that a leaf headband?" the stranger asked. "Yes, but ive left the leaf village in search for greatness" said Maricon as he flicked his hair making it shine under the sun. "I've read about the Lea'fs involvment in the 4th shinobi war, im really impressed. Where you guy's headed?" the stranger asked. "We're going to put an end to the drug trafficing in Amekagure once and for all" answered Maricon. "I'm Kurai, mind if i tag along? id like to see a leaf ninja in action" the stranger introduced himself. "Sure!" said maricon. Along the way the 3 became friends, each told their stories and how they got to this point.After Deserting Konoha, Maricon arrived at Amekagure. Upon his arrival he stumbled onto a couple of thugs picking on a small child. Two kunai was all it took to end the thugs, the small child introduced himself as Kenji and thanked Maricon for his help, but warned him that the thugs he had killed were part of a dangerous organization that distributed drugs all throught the village. Wanting to test his Ninja skills, Maricon vowed to end the drug distribution."Kenji, can you guide me to the hideout?" - Maricon asked. "Yes but it's a really dangerious place, always be on alert"- said kenji, who was no older than 9 had black messy hair and tore up clothes. It was an old water plant. They decided to disguse themselves as thugs brining in kenji as a prisoner. The thugs inside were too drunk to notice them. As they reached the Boss's office a guard stopped them and asked what they were doing. "We bring a prisoner, he planned on hurting the boss" they replied. "That little guy? tryin to hurt the boss?" the guard asked as he drove a knife into little Kenji's chest. "what the?? you're in trouble now man! that was a jounin's kid! he's gonna be looking for him now!" maricon blurted. "we're going to report this to the boss" kurai said as he barged throught he door. "Who the hell is that interrupting my pump sesssion?" the boss yelled out. he had syringes sticking out of his buttcheeks. "We're here to stop you! and put an end to the pollution of Amekagure" Maricon said flexing his hairy chest. "Hhaha you puny fatso, stop me?? dont make me laugh" said the boss each time his jaw moved so did the veins on his neck. standing 7 feet tall, with more muscles than Arnold Swatchaninja. The boss quickly charged at them, Kurai thinking quick grabbed some oil bombs that kenji was carrying and threw them at the Boss's feet before turning to the guard and putting him under genjutsu. Maricon meanwhile, wove the hand signs for Greater Fireball and fired it off at the charging boss who went up in flames like a firecracker. Now on his knees, with the skin off his face melting, the boss said "you may have stopped me.. but there are other organizations! spread all over the hidden villages! hahah!" afterwards, he fell.. lifeless. Kurai went over to check the boss's desk for any files or papers with any details while Maricon picked up Kneji's lifeless body. They escaped through the pipes. As the two men walk away the water plant goes up in flames and explodes, sending a huge cloud of smoke into the sky. Source: http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1927ne/recap_operation_drug_bust_maricon_and_kurai/ Category:Mission